


Status Quo

by anxiousgeek



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Questions and answers. Set during 3.23 The Jerk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Status Quo

"Answer me!" Cameron shouted and House smiled, he loved it when she got angry, that particular emotion made her eyes flare up and her whole body tense up into a fine thin line, shirt tightening even more over her chest.

He didn't know what to say to her, rarely did when she laid her emotions out like that. He only had biting comments that would make her cry and she seemed so determined to get an answer from him.

She wouldn't get what she wanted. Not from him.

"Answer me something first," he said, stepping towards her, his cane hitting the floor hard. She stood her ground, not that she had far to back up if she did, she was already against his desk. He was proud of her, a couple of years ago she would've backed up, flinched, looked away, something. She was stronger now.

"W-what?" He wanted to laugh at the break in her voice but sneered instead.

"Why are you do angry with me?"

"Because you make me angry, this has made me angry."

"Foreman leaving?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Answer my question House."

"You like the status quo, which is ridiculous, they're a terrible band," he paused for a reaction to him ignoring her question once again but she held firm, tense, hands balled into fists. She was trying to make her herself more intimidating than she was, almost lifting up onto her toes. "The status quo means you can carry on mooning over me, letting Chase make you feel wanted because I don't, and Foreman feel like you have at least one friend in the world," he moved closer, inches away from her, trapping her. "The status quo means you don't have to make a move on me."

"I tried that, a date, a kiss."

"Two years ago, and the kiss was for blood."

"I don't want to you anymore House." She was lying, she wasn't breathing hard because she was scared, but because he was inching closer to her, her face was flushed but her eyes were still bright with anger.

"Maybe. Maybe the status quo means you don't have to let Chase break your heart, or let you break his."

"I'm not interested in Chase."

"Just the sex."

"Can't you just believe me for just once?"

"No!" he yelled, slamming his cane down onto the carpet, making her jump and bump into the desk. "I don't believe you."

"Why not?" It was a whisper and he backed off a little. "Why are you letting Foreman go?"

"Because I don't want to the status quo, I want change."

"You're letting Foreman go because you're bored?" He didn't answer. "I don't believe you," she continued. She put her hands up, pushed him back an inch with her fingertips on his chest and slipped from between his body and the desk. "What's so bad about the status quo?" she asked.

"It's the same three cords in every song."

"Hasn't been a problem for the last three years."

"It wasn't a metaphor."

"It's always a metaphor," she said walking out of his office.


End file.
